Bishie Poems
by R Amythest
Summary: Poems about your favorite bishies! Categories: Ryou, Yugi, Seto, Malik, Romance! Lots of Suicide themes, sorry. ;; Please Read and Review!
1. Ryou: Last Thoughts

Last Thoughts  
  
by R Amythest  
  
Author's note: Ok, I know that Bakura died from Yami Malik, not his Yami, but I like it this way- I have more to blame Yami B for! Anyway, I AM good at poems, do don't hink I copied this- This is 100% my work. Now, you might get really sad, but, hey, it IS angst... Also, the whole thing is in Ryou's viewpoint.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
I knew there would be an unpleasant scene,  
As soon as I reached the grass so green,  
With my Yami looking ever-so-mean,  
That gave me a punch, jabbing my spleen.  
  
He tore at me with blinding speed,  
Needless to say, I continued to bleed;  
My Yami had endless greed,  
Never thinking what I may need.  
  
He left me after a while,  
The threat sounding like it was from a mile,  
My blood around me in a scattered pile,  
It seemed like I bled enough to fill the Nile.  
  
As he left I though,  
If it was power he sought,  
Why was it me he caught?  
I had countless lessons he 'taught.'  
  
As the familiar metallic smell wafted in the air;  
Red blood soaking my hair;  
As I grew deeper into despair;  
My spirit was broken- beyond repair.  
  
The last thought that crossed my mind,  
The one thought I won't leave behind;  
My vision is blurry and I'm almost blind,  
But one thought before I reclined.  
  
Even if it's the way it ends,  
I always still have my friends,  
There's a sound message it sends,  
With friends a spirit may mend.  
  
But they were not here;  
My end was near;  
A drop trickled down to my ear-  
My last tear. 


	2. Ryou: Journey to Heaven

Author's Note: Aww. . . It really is cute once you think about it and let it sink in. I LOVE writing Ryou poems! Don't worry- the other Bishies aren't forgotten. I have a Yugi one here in my computer, but I'll put it on later.  
  
Journey to Heaven  
  
I'm lifting.  
  
My body lays motionless.  
  
Yet I am rising in the air.  
  
How?  
  
Above me I see blue;  
  
Below me I see red.  
  
What?  
  
What's going on?  
  
I remember nothing.  
  
Who?  
  
Who am I?  
  
Who is she, the one above the clouds?  
  
Why?  
  
Why am I like this?  
  
Why am I rising?  
  
Where?  
  
Where am I?  
  
Where am I going?  
  
Now. . .  
  
I have reached the top.  
  
A lady awaits me.  
  
She is familiar.  
  
I have seen her before. . .  
  
I know it. . .  
  
I remember-  
  
Sparkling hair.  
  
Shining eyes.  
  
Where have I seen her?  
  
My memory-  
  
It's back. . .  
  
'Mom?'  
  
She smiles.  
  
Her eyes gaze into mine.  
  
Mother and Son, reunited. 


	3. Ryou: Mystical Path

Author's Note: I changed the 'Part One- Ryou Bakura' thing. It was screwy because I uploaded the wrong document. Ok, read and enjoy! (did you expect me to say review?) and review! (see? I want you to review, too!)  
  
  
  
Mystical Path  
  
I took the path That the sunlight showed, Never thinking What it might hold.  
  
Houses of Panic, Mountains of Fear, Seas of Sadness; I'm resisting every tear.  
  
I expected the path To show the glories in life, But it took a detour, And pain cuts me, Like a sharpened knife.  
  
That's why I'm laying here, In a pitfall on the path, If only I had a second chance, I may exit chaos, Which upon me it laid its wrath.  
  
But I don't have another chance, That's why I'm still like this. Scared. Afraid. Somber. Injured in mind. Away from those who loved me. 


	4. Ryou: Realize

Author's Note: Umm.. Another Ryou poem!!! For all of you who wanted to kill Yami Malik, believe me, I wanted to do that, too, when I found out. Thanks all you reviewers for your support. Sorry if this is kinda strange, but my creativity was a bit used up for my other story.  
  
PS: No offense, Yami Malik fans, but I hate Yami Malik =p  
  
Realize. . .  
  
*from the viewpoint of Yami Bakura*  
  
Realize it.  
  
I'm your master.  
  
Your commander.  
  
Do what I say,  
  
Or brace yourself.  
  
*from the viewpoint of Ryou Bakura*  
  
I lay on the floor.  
  
Why, Yami?  
  
Why can't we be like Yugi and his dark?  
  
My sides are aching.  
  
Pair is searing with each breath.  
  
*from the viewpoint of Yami Bakura*  
  
Serves you right.  
  
Remember to obey me.  
  
Or I. . .  
  
Will. . .  
  
*from the viewpoint of Ryou Bakura*  
  
My head throbs.  
  
My Yami kicks me again.  
  
I realize. . .  
  
There may be no hope  
  
Of him changing. . .  
  
Slowly  
  
Wearily  
  
I prepare to serve him again. 


	5. Yugi: Guide me, Heart of the Cards!

Author's Note: If you haven't figured out already, this is from 'Match of the Millennium,' where Pegasas takes them to the Shadow Realm. I'm not that much of a Yugi fan, but he's okay.  
  
  
  
Guide me, Heart of the Cards!  
  
The world darkens.  
  
My breathing is strained.  
  
The world. . .  
  
It's spinning. . .  
  
'Let me take over' a voice called.  
  
I go back to my soul room.  
  
Looking out the window, I find we are losing.  
  
No- we can't!  
  
Too many lives depend on this. . .  
  
I have to go out again. . .  
  
My vision. . .  
  
It's blurred. . .  
  
But yet I reach for my deck.  
  
I touch the top.  
  
Heart of the cards,  
  
Give me this one last chance. . .  
  
I pull a card.  
  
What. . .  
  
What is it?  
  
I can't see. . .  
  
Wait. . .  
  
Magician of Black Chaos!  
  
Hope is a glimmer at the end of a tunnel-  
  
A long one.  
  
But hope exists, and that's what matters.  
  
'I play one card, face down.'  
  
What?  
  
What's happening?  
  
I feel weak. . .  
  
Yami, quick. . .  
  
Win this duel. . .  
  
For  
  
Me,  
  
Grandpa,  
  
Kaiba,  
  
And Mokuba. . .  
  
Quick, Yami. . .  
  
I'm fading. . . 


	6. Yugi: Sugar Dreams

Author's Note: You might be wondering, 'Why in the world is that loony author putting up ANOTHER Yugi poem when I'm waiting for AGES for Malik?'  
  
Number I: This came to me in a dream and I don't want to forget it  
  
Number II: I HATE MALIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! well, maybe not the real one too much. It's just I have the beginning but I don't know how it's going to end.... you vote: Happy or sad?  
  
Ok, Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Ps: Line 15, WHAT? everyone says he's innocent like a child!  
Line 16, Yami's world starts here!  
Line 27, This is the viewpoint of Yugi when they first merge  
Line 35, This is the viewpoint of Yami when they first merge  
Line 44, Yugi's viewpoint...  
Line 50, Oh never mind........... each paragraph changes view, ok?  
Line 64- I think..., More than true, Eh? I mean, his soul room IS a maze...  
  
Sugar Dreams  
  
My land is wisps of sugar,  
Mint,  
And the Happy thoughts.  
The clouds roll endlessly around in the sky.  
My friends are by my side,  
Supporting me.  
Rooting me on.  
My life of innocence,  
And lush meadows.  
The birds fly endlessly in the sky,  
Flapping their wings,  
Casting a faint glittering essence in the sky.  
The whole day   
Is enveloped   
In the joys of childhood.  
  
My world is Darkness,  
And nothing beyond.  
Captured in a puzzle,  
That no one is able to solve.  
Trapped,  
Cased,  
Limited.  
I feel no freedom,   
No room in my heart,  
For none,  
But one.  
  
I cracked the puzzle!  
It gleams so brightly. . .  
It glows in the dawn.  
I feel. . .  
Someone taking over?  
But how,  
And why?  
*FLASH*  
  
I'm free.  
But how?  
I see the world for the first time.  
I hear a scream.  
Who is that?  
A girl is cowering before a man.  
I destroy the man,  
And I saved the girl.  
I let my Hikari return.  
  
I return.  
A man lays motionless...  
Tea's safe.  
But what happened to the man?  
Could my spirit be dangerous?  
What did he/I do?  
  
I'm sorry Hikari,  
If I didn't follow your wishes.  
I had to save the innocent.  
From now on,  
I'll obey you.  
Promise.  
  
*AFTER BEUD*  
  
I don't know.  
You promised that you wouldn't harm the innocent.  
Why did you do that?  
It just isn't right.  
  
Give me one last chance.  
Please  
Understand  
I didn't know what to do.  
I was lost in a maze of the mind.  
Please,  
One more chance,  
To enter your world of dreams. 


	7. Seto: Does Anyone Notice?

Author's Not: Awww. . . I never knew seto was easy to write about. . . well, maybe you'll see another seto poem or two later. Read (and Review!)(and Enjoy!)  
  
Does Anyone Notice?  
  
Does anyone notice my persistence?  
Just pondering, living.  
Does anyone treasure my existence?  
Being here, surviving.  
  
Does anyone care?  
Why pay attention to me?  
Does anyone stare?  
No one even gave me a glance.  
  
Does anyone do as much as admire me?  
I'm just another nobody.  
Am I just another branch in the family tree?  
Or do I even HAVE family. . .  
  
Does anyone realize my pain?  
My past was unknown to many.  
Does anyone know how it feels?  
To be unnoticed and unrecognized.  
  
Does anyone see me?  
Am I invisible?  
Does anyone find life interesting?  
Is my life worth living?  
  
Someone steps in the door.  
Who is it?  
Does someone finally love me?  
  
'Seto' a small voice said.  
I smile.  
'I'm all right Mokuba. Now, it's time you go to bed.'  
Thank you, Mokuba. 


	8. Seto: No More Light

Author's Note: Yes, it's depressing, but what can I say? my Yami's influence is leaking out! Ok, this is in the shadow realm (seto's POV) and he's having a thinking session. Quite depressing. You know, when Peagasas traps him in the card? it's somewhere in that range. Ok, now enjoy!  
  
P.S. I need info on Malik in order to write one about him. anyone who has seen the undubbed, PLEASE DROP ME A REIVEW ABOUT HIS PAST!!! (not that I like him, but I don't want the fangirls to get mad.)  
  
**************************************  
  
I'm in the shadow realm-  
Where my feelings are washing over me,  
Like the waves of the sea.  
I'm a single card now,  
Of no real importance to the world.  
  
Where is Mokuba?  
If you were here,   
At least I would've seen you  
One last time.  
You face, like a beam of light and joy.  
  
I failed you.  
Just when help was needed the most.  
I'm a failure.  
Maybe I deserve being here.  
For who did I bring light to?  
  
My emotions.  
Pain when I was young,  
Now I'm dark to the world.  
Maybe if I opened up to the heart of the cards,  
I would reach Mokuba's,  
And see him, once more.  
  
But now it's too late.  
I admit my mistake.  
But now what can I do,  
Just this one last time,  
To help him?  
  
Nothing.  
Nothing,  
The word sounds hollow.  
Then again, it should.  
Nothing of my heart is left.  
It was frozen, then shattered.  
Tossed to the depths   
Of the raging sea  
Of emotion. 


	9. Malik: Counting the Lightning

Author's Notes: Yes, I FINALLY got around to posting that Malik poem. I hope it's good enough. enjoy!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Counting the lightning.  
Waves of violet, streaking,  
Hardly blindening.  
Each bolt speaking  
For itself.  
Yet, what is the meaning of itself?  
Myself?  
Himself?   
  
Counting the space.  
The darkness that envelops me.  
Time moves by its own pace,  
Beyond matters I can see.  
  
Count the memory.  
When I still had a purpose.  
That was history;  
It was before us.  
  
Counting the worries,  
The new and the old.  
Counting the stories,  
Waiting to be told.  
  
Kicked out of existence.  
Fell into a hole.  
For what is my presistence?  
Just another tarnished soul?  
  
Kicked out of meaning.  
Banished of my dreams.  
Yet still proceeding,  
Fate has its scemes.  
  
Kicked out of my clan.  
It isn't me they're following.  
They're led by a sinister man.  
While the real one's dawdling.  
  
Revealing the past.  
Before he took my line.  
These days are my last,  
Mine alone to pine  
  
Revealing my secrets.  
Darkly they unfold.  
If you say 'Let's'  
Then they'll be told.  
  
A history of pain,  
To insanity I've been driven.  
Follow me down history lane,  
To the time the Rod was given.  
  
A history of fear,  
As my family was split.  
I thought the end was near,  
But instead of a hit,  
He used me as a vessel.  
  
A history of hiding.  
Undercover in disguise.  
It was MY life he was biding!  
But I thought being quiet was wise.  
  
The present is waiting.  
Is there much time?  
Destiny is debating.  
Of life and rhyme.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Confusing? Er... it kinda confuses me, too. Sorta. I tried to weave in a little bit of what I learned about Malik's past. This is during the time he was kicked out of his body by his Yami... I didn't find out where he went, but I think it was the Shadow Realm, so that's where it takes place.  
  
This won't update in a while. I'm working on a Ryouji poem, and it's hard to write about people who've only been on the dubbed for around four episodes... 


	10. Romance: Crystal Ice

R Amythest: *shuffles in, wearing earplugs* please don't shout, reviewers... I know it's been a long time...  
  
Reviewers: *PISS!* *BOOOO!!*  
  
R Amythest: ^^;; Um... enjoy? *runs offstage*  
  
***  
  
I can feel the light fading from your eyes...  
  
Last breath pulled painstakingly in.  
  
Leaving... parting is contridicting emotions.  
  
For the best... yet damaging to the soul.  
  
Like intricate scars, crossing the bounderies of mortal wound,  
  
Much more than simply blemish or tire,  
  
Squeezing sorrow that wraps around tears,  
  
Yet anger fueled by emotion.  
  
Compelling is the light,  
  
With its innocence draws the darkness.  
  
Although none would like to voice,  
  
The coldest are in the most need.  
  
Light's warmth had heated my soul;  
  
Ice barriers rendered to love.  
  
I never thought the mortal emotion would strike me,  
  
For the best at first, then for the worse.  
  
Worse than the clash of the wind  
  
And the raging of the sea beneath,  
  
You're gone... beyond me.  
  
Still, I know you feel the same ocean breeze.  
  
The bottom of my heart and mind  
  
Knows you found a better place...  
  
Paradise has woven around you,  
  
Dreams of your mind have come true.  
  
But here I wither, I wish I told...  
  
Had I shown what was truly there,  
  
Would this have changed?  
  
Would you come back from the realm of the dead?  
  
I stand on this moonlit bay,  
  
Waves splashing at my feet.  
  
Same type of melachony repetition;  
  
History repeats itself.  
  
Though not quite entirely.  
  
Before, love was stolen, coldness developed...  
  
Yet those same gusts of ice-bitten wind  
  
Have taken you away...  
  
Never again shall I let past haunt and repeat,  
  
Though repetition is forever,  
  
Reminiscing on tonight, I shall change  
  
And can only hope we meet again....  
  
But you're free.  
  
Released from the chains that bound you...  
  
I assume you know what you did?  
  
Freed yourself within...  
  
Yet hurt me beyond belief,  
  
I never knew I cared...  
  
Banished this strange itch in my heart,  
  
Never knew the longing was so intense.  
  
The ice wind blows your hair aside,  
  
Chilled the crimson on my hands.  
  
Darkness consuming every inch of my soul-  
  
One that was made of hatred itself.  
  
I mourned you as you'd never expect.  
  
I've changed. Again 5,000 years I'll wait,  
  
And I can only hope...  
  
That the wind will return you to my heart and mind.  
  
***  
  
R Amythest: I liked it, it's deep. Too deep. If that made absolutely NO sense to you, don't worry, my brother didn't understand it either.  
  
Yami Amythest: Your brother's 7!  
  
R Amythest: ^^;; *runs off again* *yelling back* This poem was intended for a Yami to speak to his dying hikari who committed suicide. I was thinking of Yami Bakura/Ryou, but Yami Malik/Malik works, too. 


End file.
